Money Isn't The Only Thing You Need
by AngelAmongDemons
Summary: pure lemony, smutty goodness. OCxKakuzu. What CAN he do with those threads? Does Kakuzus claim of having years of experience carry over to the bedroom as well? Imagine yourself as Yukari and enjoy. First lemon so please R&R!


**This is a graphic, lemoney smut fic between an oc and Kakuzu. Imagine yourself as Yukari, people. Enjoy! This is my first time writing something in this graphic nature so please review and give feedback, I want to improve! Thanks!**

Yukari walked to her full-length mirror in her room at the akatsuki base. The brush ran through her long and choppy-layered deep magenta hair, a color that was dominant in her clan. It went well with her sky blue eyes, giving her an exotic appearance. She was thin and toned, standing at 5'4. She was fine with that, even though most of the akatsuki towered over her.

She decided... today was the day she would work her way into one of Kakuzus five hearts, even if it killed her. She had seen him without his mask when she spied on him one night in a hotspring. Yukari grinned slyly, remembering how incredible he had looked that night as he gave her quite the show, unknowingly of course but hey... a girl can dream.

Yukari threw on her akatsuki cloak over her black shorts and her dark purple shirt and headed down the hallway straight for the kitchen.

She spotted Kakuzu at the table, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "Good morning Kakuzu!" She said brightly as she grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down beside him. His bright green glowing eyes focused on her briefly before returning to the paper he was holding. He regarded her with a nod before picking up a pen and scribbling on the paper.

On closer inspection, she saw he was playing Sudoku. _What a boring game... I need to get his attention. _

"So... you got a minute Kakuzu-san?" His head snapped up to meet her gaze as she gave him the most seductive look she could muster. Yukari saw him fidget under her stare and he stood up abruptly.

"Yukari... I am busy today. We can talk later." With that, he hurried off down the halls. Yukari sighed. _ He either ignores me or avoids me... I'm getting to know him tonight whether he likes it or not._

***************************************LATER*******************************************

Yukari followed far behind Kakuzu as he walked towards his room. It was now one in the morning and he had effectively avoided her all day. As he entered through his door, she slipped under his arm and stood in front of him in his doorway. She knew the dangers she was taking with his temper, but her wan to figure him out seemed to outweigh that.

"Yukari, what the hell are you doing?" He growled angrily, walking into his room.

"Kakuzu, do you hate me or something?" She said sadly, looking up at him. The look in her eyes almost made him feel bad, but he was avoiding her for her own good. "I hardly know you, but these shenanigans of yours are beginning to irritate me. I do not hate you though... yet." He said with a hint of warning in his voice.

She was silent for some time as he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, opening his briefcase and counting his bounty for the day.

Yukari took this as an invitation to stay and shut his door, then sat next to him and silently watched. _Without her mouth running with questions, her presence is somewhat soothing... _Kakuzu thought to himself. She smelled like fresh cut grass and rain, a calming mixture. The stress of his day began fading as he listened to her steady breathing.

After what seemed like hours, she finally spoke. "Why do you love money so much?"

The question had caught him off guard. Of all things she could ask, this is what she chose? He answered. "Money makes this world turn. It is dependable. If you know how to handle your assets, it lasts forever."

Yukari thought for a moment. "Doesn't that get lonely...? This being the only thing you do and devote yourself to? Not everything can last forever."

He sighed, putting away the money he had counted into his safe in his nightstand, then shifted on the bed so he was facing her. If she wished to debate on the importance of money, then so be it.

"Money is reliable. I already told you, if you handle your assets it DOES last forever. The permanence of it shows that. Lonely? Loneliness is an inferior feeling. I have enough life experience to think past such a trivial thing."

"But what would you do if you were to die today? Not having done anything other than collect money and bounties as your only enjoyment?

Kakuzu smirked to himself, the gesture unseen by Yukari due to his mask. He simply repeated what he had once told Hidan before.

"Even hell runs on money, I'll be just fine."

Kakuzu watched Yukari as she made an odd facial expression, showing that she did not clearly understand him whatsoever. She seemed aggravated with his answer. Suddenly, her eyes connected with his and her facial features softened. She gave him a sultry look and scooted closer to him.

He felt slightly uncomfortable. _What the hell is this woman playing at? The looks shes been giving me... why? _He felt an unfamiliar and long forgotten feeling when she did this, and he did not like it at all.

Her voice came in a low, somewhat seductive voice. "But where's the fun in that?"

"...Fun...?" He spoke in a low voice, not sure where this was going.

She leaned closer to him and gave a small smile.

_Dammit, take the hint! For all your experience, you are being kinda dimwitted right now!_

**Whats a girl got to do, to get your attention**

**Well and nothings ever happened**

He knew what she was doing, but he was confused as to why she wanted him. He wasn't desired by anyone in a long time. "Theres no going back if you start something, Yukari..." She said nothing to his warning, but pulled down his mask and looked at him expectantly.

**Whats a girl got to do, to have some fun with you**

**Shut your mouth put your lips on me**

He kissed her with more fire and intense passion then she had ever experienced in her 20 years of life. He tasted like cinnamon and earth to her as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. She willingly granted him access and he left no corner of her mouth unexplored.

She shimmied out of her cloak as he did the same, never breaking the overpowering kiss. He pulled her into his lap as they each wrestled for dominance. She knew he would win, but that didn't mean she would give up easily.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck. Yukari let out a quiet moan at the contact, igniting a long forgotten fire inside Kakuzu."Your sure about this..." He murmured into her neck. She tightened her grip on him as he nipped at her neck, leaving a small mark. "Kuzu... just shut up and work your magic." She said, pushing him back on his bed suddenly.

Yukari straddled his hips and they ground into each other, relishing in the contact. She kissed him again, pouring everything she had into it. Kakuzus eyes were clouded with lust. She knew this was it, but she didn't want to go back. She began tearing at his shirt impatiently and he chuckled, the vibrations from his laugh running through her body and sending chills up her spine.

He removed the shirt himself as his threads seeped out and began to work on hers. She suddenly had an idea to make this all the more interesting.

"What exactly can you do with those threads of yours, kuzu?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Rather then explain... I'll show you."

Suddenly, she was lifted into the air by thousands of the threads. They were gentle but firm with her, as they pushed her back into his headboard. More threads began crawling underneath her shirt, ripping it right down the middle.

'Hey!"

"I'll buy you a new one, just shut up and enjoy." He murmured lazily, eyes briefly flickering to the ruined piece of clothing.

The threads did the same to her shorts, leaving her clad in her matching bra and panties. They caressed her sides and she squirmed lightly, they were ticklish.

The threads gently unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground somewhere.

"Oh, but you dont rip my bra?" She questioned sarcastically.

He smirked at her. "I like how it looks, though I must say, its much better on the floor."

She blushed at his comment as the thread began ghosting across her c-cup breasts, teasing and fondling them. They twisted and weaved around her flesh, adding various degrees of pressure. She was certainly enjoying this, evident by her panting and quiet sighs. She let out a long moan, however, when he began attacking her neck again.

She fisted her hands through his dark hair, pulling him closer to her as his threads worked their way up her thighs. They quickly slipped into her panties and teased her entrance. She had to bite her lip to keep from calling out as more of the threads gently stroked her clit. She wriggled against him, still restrained from the threads. Her movements and feeble struggles against him only excited him more.

He made quick work of his pants and her panties, leaving her nude before him and he in his boxers.

his threads laid Yukari down gently and momentarily retreated as he eyed her up. She blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. a few of his threads returned to fondle her again as his hand slipped between her legs. Once again, he was teasing her entrance, but with his fingers. Two entered her as she let out another low, shuddering moan. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and rolled it with his tongue, his threads taking care of the other breast, then switching. She was writhing beneath him now, panting and groaning, unable to move much under his weight. More of his threads began teasing her clit mercilessly.

Her moans became louder. "Ka...ku-zu..." She breathed out, bucking her hips into him.

He felt her tightening around his now three fingers, he knew she was close. He found her g-spot and roughly stroked it. Her moan of his name was so loud, he kissed her harshly again just to keep her quiet as she rode out her orgasm.

He pulled away from her, letting her recover. Yukari tried to catch her breath, her legs quivering.

"Does that answer your question?" Kakuzu said, grinning at her.

"That was... incredible." She barely breathed out.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and tasted her. Yukaris face turned red as she turned her head away in embarrassment. In a second, he was on her again. "Everything about you tastes good." He murmured into her ear before he kissed her fiercely again. His threads where at it again, teasing at her entrance. His hands where groping her breasts.

"S-stop...teasing...m-me..." She managed to stutter out, her hand tugging at his boxers.

"You are quite impatient."

"You don't have room to talk, now take me already." She growled out, trying to tear the offending piece of clothing away from his body.

He laughed slightly as he removed them himself, his erection springing free. Her eyes widened at the size of it. She had no time to ponder about it fitting before he was positioned at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and she nodded.

He entered her in one thrust, figuring it would be best to get that part over with. He kissed her to silence her scream of pain and wiped away her tears.

He waited patiently as she adjusted. After a few minutes, she moved her hips against him. He took that as a signal to continue and pulled out, entering her slowly. The pain mixed with pleasure caused her to moan loudly. Each time he entered her, it got better. He picked up the pace slightly and she began to move against him.

Soon he was thrusting at a fast, even pace. She was trying to keep up, panting a mewling against his rock hard chest. Her nails left scratches down his back. He roughly kissed her.

"H-harder..."

"Beg me."

"Please... Ku-zu..." She was hardly able to talk.

Kakuzu growled into her ear. "Please what?"

"Dammit Kakuzu, please! fuck me harder! Make me scream!"

He was sure someone in the base heard the angry yell from her mouth. "As you wish."

She made a disappointed squeak as he pulled out of her.

"What the-" She was lifted into the air by his threads once again and turned around, her back to him. He was kneeling and leaning against the headboard now.

He positioned her above him and slammed into her, the threads wrapping around her arms and legs.

The new angle was overwhelming as he drilled into her, his threads roughly pulling her down on him again and again. She yelled his name as she came yet again. He wasnt done with her yet though.

She was once again lifted off of him and slammed into a wall. Her vision blurred from the pleasure she was experiencing as she eyed him warily. He strode over to her, immediately pinning her between the wall and himself. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her once again, slamming into her mercilessly. He moaned into her neck as he began biting and sucking at the mark he had already created. Her nails dug into his back again as her vocalizations increased in volume. Soon, the room was nothing but a chorus of loud moans from both parties.

"Ka...ku...zu... come...with...me" She said between gasps.

He felt her tightening again. This was it, he was nearing the end too.

She screamed his name as her head fell back, her body shaking. The tightening became too much as her insides milked him for all he was worth. He groaned and let his head fall onto her shoulder. they both stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

He lifted her off of him and carried her, staggering to his bed. They both laid down as he pulled the covers over them both. She snuggled into his chest, smiling.

"I love you..." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too... I believe I will be using you as my stress relief from now on." He replied lazily, his eyes closing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. guess how I'm waking you up tomorrow?" She teased playfully.

"With round two, I suppose?"

"I need to keep you entertained, don't I?"

**Well... phew! Like I said, first time writing this kind of thing! Please review, let me hear your opinions! Thank you all, and I really hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
